Fallacy
by DazziO's
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto. I'm a total failure at love. My romantic encounters never had anything good come out of them and always caused pain. Until I met my totally perfect guy... Or so I thought. SasuNaru AU


**A/N: **_Hey, everyone!_ :D

This is my first time writing a SasuNaru fic! And possibly my first time writing a _real_ fanfic… Yay me! It is also my first time writing an AU!

Yes… This is an AU. But give it a try anyway, yeah?

_To readers: _Hehe, I wonder if anyone can guess where I got the pretty much whole idea of my first chappie/prologue from. It's quite easy… I hope.  
_F.Y.I._, no, I am not going to take the whole plot of **it** or whatever… It's just the first chapter of **it** that I'm using as a basis. After using the first chapter of **it**,** the rest will be my own story and plot**, unless it is inspired also by the thing I used as an inspiration for this fic… I wonder if anyone else has done this… Hope not.

This is a _SasuNaru _fic with slight _ItaNaru. _And other pairings… But barely. But please be patient as Sasuke does not appear in this chapter yet. xD;

**Disclaimer: **Gosh, I do _not_ own Naruto. And… I do _not_ own the other thing I borrowed. I shall reveal to people who do not know what it is next chapter. Hm… But I don't own it anyway. (:

Naruto is 17 during the first chapter so picture that characters as they are in _Naruto Shippuden._

**Yeah, read & most of all… **_**review**_**! **8D

_Here we go… _

* * *

**The Sweet Taste of Happiness**

_**Prologue**_

_Surrounded by leaves and mountains…_

_My home town, Konoha, is neither big nor little._

_It isn't a big city or a tiny village way out in the country._

_I was just an average only child…_

_Left to my own devices…_

_By parents who were neither rich nor poor._

_I grew up quickly._

_I was just about to graduate from an average local, all-boy high school…_

* * *

It was a cold, snowy night… a silent night. The snow floated towards the ground softly and made many piles of purely white snow. It was beautiful really.

"Tokyo?" This was _not _beautiful at all!

"Uh-huh. Starting next week." I stared at my lover in shock, my mouth hanging slightly opened.

"You mean… this isn't a business trip, but a…?"

"A transfer." He finished off for me elegantly. I used to love it when he spoke like that. But at that moment, I felt as if that particular tone was mocking me.

I could hear the engine of my lover's sleek car start up but could not feel the car rev up. My whole body went numb.

"The main office in Tokyo just transferred me all of a sudden…" He said calmly as he lit a slim cigarette up. "What a pain..."

"I…" I couldn't bring myself to say it, _'I hate this!' _My world felt as if it was fading away… Everything was going so horribly.

'_Wait! Tokyo's only two hours away by bullet train. If I wanted to, I could easily see him. This isn't the middle ages.' _I started sweating subconsciously as I thought out a plan. My head was so messed up and I couldn't think straight.

I guess it didn't matter much. Besides, we didn't meet each other very often anyway.

"It's going to be lonely… not being able to see you anymore, Naruto." He placed a beautiful and perfect hand onto the steering wheel, the cigarette still alit, casting a dim glow on the thing that mocked my the most… _that_ golden band around that special finger of his.

"It's been great, hanging out with you." The perfect man sitting next to me sighed heavily.

"_Thank you."_

And that was it. My life was officially over as I knew it. Without taking much notice of it, the perfect car began moving. Out of the parking space, out of the parking lot… out into the cold snow-covered road. The car light blared at the snow and caused it to shine brightly, but I could not see the bright whiteness of it, I felt as if I was surrounded by darkness; only darkness.

The man I loved was leaving.

That was in March. Four months before July, the Demon Lord of Terror, I dubbed Kyuubi, sought me out and came crashing down.

I already knew that this relationship had no future. But to end it so suddenly? So carelessly?

It was pointless to shed any tears… over him…

…The perfect, already married _Uchiha Itachi. _

* * *

_'Yet, I am crying...'_

A loud wailing echoed through the empty boys' toilet; the source coming from a cubicle with a blond, pristine blue-eyed boy with tanned skin. He looked a large mess, with tears streaming down his face mingling with snot. It was a wonder someone could cry this hardly.

"_WAHHHHH! Kiiiiba!" _Naruto sobbed as he gripped onto his best friend's, Kiba's, school jumper.

Kiba sighed, "That's why I told you to cut it off-", Naruto's particularly loud sobs cut Kiba off, "A mere high school boy involved in a cheating relationship… It was bound to end up disappointing."

Naruto continued wailing, "D-don't say _cheating_!"

"Then what about man-whoring?" Kiba said cynically.

"Kibaaaaa! I haven't received a single yen from Itachi and you know that!"

"You're such an idiot… You should have gotten what you could out of him…" Kiba was getting sick of Naruto's loud crying and could feel a vein throbbing painfully in his head, "'cause he got a free ride."

Naruto perked up angrily at this remark but only gripped onto Kiba's school jumper tighter, still sobbing hysterically. "_Kiii….ba! Uuuuuu…" _

Kiba sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time during the time of him comforting the blubbering blonde, "I'm kidding, Naruto…" Kiba began rubbing Naruto's back soothingly. It was stressful how Kiba was always so sarcastic at times and then went all caring and serious. "I know you were serious about this guy."

Naruto could not help but sob more at how Kiba was such an understanding friend.

"But if you look at it from his side, it was all just a game, I guess."

Upon hearing this, Naruto felt as if a giant knife came flying out of nowhere and stabbed him straight into the head and through his skull.

"He probably just though you're a teeny-bopper that just blossomed…" Kiba finished off heartlessly.

"Hey! What do you mean 'teeny-bopper'?! And what do you mean 'blossomed'?! Stop making me sound like I'm a girl!" Naruto said loudly while wiping his tears and snot away with a large wad of tissue.

Kiba relaxed at how Naruto was beginning to speak up. He assumed that Naruto was now his normal, loud-mouthed self again.

Kiba chuckled and opened the toilet cubicle while stepping out, "In the eyes of all old men… All high-schoolers are teeny-boppers. And moreover, you _are _a girl."

Naruto growled, "Itachi is not an old man!He's only in his 20's!" Naruto breathed in deeply, "And I'm not a _girl, _damn it, Kiba! You jerk! What kind of friend are you?!"

Kiba spun around and frowned at Naruto distastefully. "Actually, when you think about it, I'm a pretty fucking good friend. Usually guys wouldn't bother to comfort another _crying_ guy. It's kinda weird don't you think?" He said matter-of-factly.

They both walked out of the toilets and into the hallway leaning against the frame of an open window.

Naruto frowned, "I'm just cursed…"

"No… I think he would have gone to Tokyo anyway." Kiba muttered. "He's so lucky to be going to Tokyo... You know, I should've applied to a Tokyo art school."

Naruto's eyes widened, Kiba couldn't leave him too! Kiba was his best friend! "I'd die if you went to Tokyo too, Kiba!"

"I was just thinking out loud, Naruto. I doubt I'd actually get in."

"But Kiba, you're really good at art… So you never know."

The two boys both stared out the window. "I don't wanna look like a teeny-bopper no more…"

"But after today, you'll be a high school graduate. You won't _be _a teeny-bopper anymore, ya know?"

"No way! The graduation ceremony's already started!" Naruto exclaimed and looked to the school hall where the graduation ceremony was taking place. They could hear the talking from inside the hall.

"Ah… well, shit." Kiba groaned.

"Come on, Kiba!" Naruto said and ran down the stairs taking two steps at a time.

"Ugh. Wait up, Naruto! Jeez."

Naruto ran down the school stairs swiftly while grinning widely, _'Farewell, high school life!' _He thought.

* * *

Looking back, my high school life started and ended with love. And that's not an exaggeration.

It was in the springtime of my freshman year…

Disappointed after starting at an all-boy high school with no chance or hope of even meeting any girls… I began taking interest in boys instead, instantly falling in love with my 25 year old art teacher, Kakashi-sensei.

I wasn't particularly good at art but I decided to join the art club with this guy called Kiba who I instantly became really good friends with.

At any rate, that's how I got interested in art and drawing.

But after that year, nothing really happened between Kakashi-sensei and I, and then Kakashi-sensei transferred to another school.

My next romantic encounter came soon enough. His name was Kabuto who worked at the video store near my house.

I went to the video store every day just so I could see him.

So that's how I got really into movies.

But then one day, when I finally got the guts to talk to him, he blew me off.

_**[Flashback]**_

_Walking straight up to the video store counter and handing my video that I wanted to borrow to Kabuto, I began to muster up all the courage that I had. _

"_Um… Let's go out!" I'm pretty sure everyone in the video store heard me as I practically screamed it out. I felt my face burning hotly. _

"_Uh…" I cringed at the tone of Kabuto's voice; uncaring. "That's kinda inappropriate." _

_My heart split straight in half. _

"_Have a nice day." Kabuto said and acted as if nothing important had happened and just handed to me the video I was borrowing. _

_**[End Flashback]**_

And there were future encounters…

Like the oh-so-cool Sarutobi Asuma, 31 years old. He was the chef at a restaurant that I worked at part-time.

There was the pretty-faced pizza delivery guy, Haku, probably almost 20 years old.

But for some reason, nothing ever came out of my romantic encounters. Maybe it was because all the guys I fell in love with weren't attracted to men, or maybe I just wasn't their type… I could make up a whole list.

Kiba constantly tried to reason with me about my 'falling in love too quickly' tendencies. But I barely listened to Kiba and I certainly never did learn from my failed romances.

After Haku, I noticed that after ordering so many pizzas to eat, I gained a lot of weight. So I decided to go on a diet.

I distinctly remember Kiba telling me, _"It's not always about how they look, it's about what's inside too, ya know?"_

It was true; I was more concerned about looks rather than personality. But no matter how hot a guy is, I wouldn't like him if he was empty inside or a total tool.

I realized that I really had to start taking the time to get to know the person before I fell in love again. But this was just a fleeting though.

It was the beginning of the summer of my junior year in High School when I finally met _him_.

_**[Flashback]**_

_Walking out the cinemas from a romance movie, I was feeling woozy. I wasn't so sure why though… _

'What the… I feel like I'm gonna faint.' _I thought and stopped walking. _

_I felt that everywhere I looked, things were spinning. My vision became slightly clouded and before I knew it, I was on the ground kneeling._

_Then I heard the most perfect and handsome voice. It may be cliché to say this, but it was like sweet music to my ears. _

"_Hey. What happened? Are you okay?"_

"_Oh. I'm sorry. Yeah, I'm okay." The wooziness began to slowly ebb away but I remained kneeling at the ground trying to get my vision back properly. _

_I rubbed my head softly still staring at the ground._

"_You're really pale."Was that possible? My skin was such a tanned color. "You should rest on a bench."_

"_No… I'm fine." I said and looked up. _

_My eyes instantly met with the most stunning red ones. Looking into those eyes was like looking at a whole meadow of fully bloomed blood red roses. _

_His hair looked so silky and had a healthy shine to it too. _

"_I'll go get you something to drink." He said in that husky voice and then smiled at me sincerely. _

_I felt my face burning up. His smile! It was so… so _dazzling!

_Uchiha Itachi. Age 21. Maybe he was using a fake name… Maybe his age was made up too. _

_But either way, it was love at first sight._

_Itachi found a bench and together we sat on it with me drinking a can of warm milk tea that he got from a vending machine nearby. _

_I felt so flustered around Itachi immediately. He was such a nice guy._

"_Are you eating properly?" Itachi asked with a concerned voice._

"_No… I'm on a diet at the moment… Heh. It's kinda weird, I know, a guy on a diet." I said hesitantly, hoping he wouldn't find me insane. _

_Itachi chuckled, "You're attractive just the way you are, without having to do that to yourself."_

'ATTRACTIVE?!' _My face began to burn up again._ 'Could it be… he's gay?'

"_Do you always go the movies by yourself?" Itachi asked me politely._

"_Yeah! Um… I'm a film geek. I don't know why but I love going to the movies alone…" I said looking at my feet. _

"_Yeah. I understand. Me too." I lifted my head up for a peek but then could not look away. He was smiling again. My heart was hammering so hard against my chest I thought that it was going to somehow burst out of my chest. _

_Itachi stood up from the bench, "Well I'd better get going… You seem like you're feeling better now."_

_I didn't want for him to go. I wanted to continue seeing him. _'Think, Naruto, think!'

"_Um! I don't know how to thank you…"_

'Right… Real smooth, Naruto.' _I thought sarcastically._

"_Don't worry about it. Besides, it's getting late. Be careful getting home." Itachi then turned away from me and started walking to the exit of the movie theatre. _

'He was cool… and nice… and respectful… TOTALLY PERFECT!' _I quickly thought of something off the top of my head._

"_Um…" I stood up and raised my voice higher, "I work at a restaurant down the street!"_

_Itachi stopped walking and turned to face me, staring straight into my eyes. There went my heart again, thumping erratically. _

"_If you want to come in sometime. I owe you one." I smiled at him with what I thought was my best and most attractive smile. _

_Itachi looked at me and then a small yet sincere smile graced upon those perfect lips._

_**[End Flashback]**_

Two weeks later I waited and wondered while going on with my daily life, but Itachi still didn't show up at the restaurant I was working at.

I could only think of one thing…

I wasn't focused in school or work and I kept wondering if I'd ever see Itachi again.

It was only a few days after that I first met him that I realized I was stupid enough to not ask for his name.

Although I was always talking about Itachi with Kiba, Kiba hardly believed me that there was such a perfect guy in the world. He was extremely suspicious about Itachi and thought that maybe I was hallucinating from over-dieting. But I knew I didn't just make Itachi up. My mind wouldn't make up something like this, right? This was what I constantly kept asking myself during those torturous two weeks.

_But on that day..._

When I got off work and left the restaurant…

And I saw him standing there, in front of his sleek car, smoking a cigarette, waiting for me…

I totally fell head over heels in love with him.

As I stood outside the restaurant staring at Itachi, all I could see was him. I felt as if Itachi and I were the only two people in the world.

I noticed right away that he had a wedding ring on his finger, but I somehow ignored it.

So what if he could've been straight and just looking for some fun with a guy? I was already in love, right?

Getting into his car and driving off to the peak of the town, that was where I lost my first kiss…

The kiss was so passionate… I couldn't feel any part of my body. It was just so mind-numbing.

I was hopelessly in love and I couldn't stop it.

If I had to pin-point the moment when I became a man, it was right then.

Although I sound insane saying this, I had genuinely fallen in love with Itachi…

And I believed that he loved me back.

But looking back now, the only thing I knew about Itachi was his cell phone number. Of course, I didn't know where he lived, or where he worked. He only said his job had something to do with computers… But I think that was a lie.

We got together only a few times a month. And when we did, it was all about driving to a love hotel.

And to think I thought this was love. Calling it a mistake would be a total understatement.

If it had kept going on like this… there's no doubt that my innocence would have been ground out of me more and more.

It was a blessing that we broke up.

This is what I told myself as I tried to get on with my life.

* * *

My plan is to enroll in the Konoha local art school this spring with my best friend, Kiba.

The art school is a co-ed… so maybe I'll finally get a chance to meet someone special.

High school graduate, Uzumaki Naruto.

_I shall prevail in love!_

* * *

**A/N:** Okay… So it was probably not too good; my first chapter.

But oh well.

Stay tuned for the next chapter.

Mind you all, Kiba is not going to get together with a guy. It will be a bit more difficult for me to write this story if he did. I think. o-o;;

So guess away guys! And next chapter I shall reveal what this fic is _very_ _slightly_ based on.

Be patient with me…

Writing still in progress so yeah.

Thanks for reading!

And please make sure you _**review**_! 8D

Any problems in the story you can tell me as well by reviewing! :)

See you guys next time! (I hope.)

_**- DazziOs**_


End file.
